What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{25} 5$
Explanation: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Notice that $5$ is the square root of $25$ That is, $\sqrt{25} = 25^{1/2} = 5$ Thus, $\log_{25} 5 = \dfrac{1}{2}$.